


We'll Always Ride Together

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Promise me something. If we get out of this, we'll always ride together."</p>
<p>Immediately following the series finale, Beka and Dylan celebrate their victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Ride Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really much of a Dylan/Beka shipper, but this story practically wrote itself.

Captain Beka Valentine strode to the Eureka Maru and opened her footlocker. She pulled out a bottle of 300 year old champagne that her father had left her. She read the note tied to the bottle.

_Dear Rocket,_

_Save this for a special occasion. I know you’ll know the right time._

_Love,_

_Dad_

This certainly qualified. The Magog world ship had been defeated. The Abyss had been vanquished. Tarn Vedra had rejoined the known worlds after being absent for so long. The Commonwealth was well on its way to recovery.

Beka took the bottle and walked back onto the Andromeda. As she walked down the corridor, she said, “Andromeda, where is Dylan?”

“Captain Hunt is in his quarters,” came the disembodied reply.

When Beka arrived at Dylan’s quarters, she hesitated before ringing the chime. The door slid open to reveal a pensive Dylan Hunt.

“Beka, come in. What can I do for you?”

Beka held up the bottle and said, “I have a bottle of Vintage CY 9763 Vedran champagne. Let’s toast our success!”

“Vedran champagne? That must have cost a fortune.”

“I’ve been saving it for a special occasion. It doesn’t get much more special than achieving what we’ve been working for all these years.”

Dylan opened a cabinet and pulled out two glasses. Beka filled them and handed one to Dylan. She held hers up and said, “To the Commonwealth, the return of Tarn Vedra, and the defeat of the Abyss.”

Dylan held his glass up and said, “And to the first officer who made it all possible. I couldn't have done it without you, Beka.”

They clinked glasses and each took a sip. Dylan broke out into a smile as bright as Trance’s sun and said, “It tastes like home.”

Beka set her glass down, stepped closer to Dylan, leaned in, and touched her lips to his. Dylan furrowed his brow in confusion and said, “Beka, what are you doing?”

“I’m kissing you, Dylan. Not very well, I guess, if you didn’t know it.”

“I know what a kiss is. The question is why. Every other time you’ve kissed me, it’s either been to put on a show to confuse an adversary or because you’ve been under the influence of alien mind control.”

Beka put her hand on Dylan’s arm and said, “Dylan, when I told you this morning that I want to always ride together, I didn’t just mean in the High Guard.”

Dylan looked into Beka’s eyes and said, “Beka, you are bold, brilliant, and beautiful. You deserve so much more.”

“More than the man who restored the Commonwealth and saved the tri-galaxies? Besides, I’ve always liked older men,” Beka said playfully.

“Have you ever wondered why all I’ve had these past few years is a string of casual liaisons? I had a chance to go back in time and stay with Sarah, the woman I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I chose my duty to the Commonwealth over her. When you pulled me out of the black hole, I chose my duty to the commonwealth over Marida. I can’t risk another relationship, not with anyone, but especially not with you. You saved me from oblivion and fought at my side to restore my home. I care about you too much to be forced to make the choice between you and the Commonwealth someday. And I can’t be casual with you, either. You mean too much to me.”

“You won’t have to choose, Dylan. We’re a team. Sarah was a scientist. Marida was the avatar of a black hole. I’m a soldier of the Commonwealth, just like you. And if I ever make you choose, you have my permission to drop me off at the nearest Nietzchean nursery school for story time.”

Dylan burst out with a hearty belly laugh at the mental image of Beka telling Matriarch stories to toddlers with bone blades sticking out of their arms. He leaned in and slowly kissed Beka. He smiled and thought to himself that Beka’s lips taste like home.

Beka ran her hand down Dylan’s chest and said suggestively, “Now, let’s see if you live up to the hype about how good you are with your force lance.”

Dylan took Beka by the hand, walked toward the bedroom, and said, “Andromeda, engage privacy mode.”


End file.
